


Last Christmas [one-shot]

by pinkeudodo



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkeudodo/pseuds/pinkeudodo
Summary: Originally posted on another platform - 25 Dec 2019Last Christmas, I gave you my heartBut the very next day, you gave it awayThis year, to save me from tearsI'll give it to someone special
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Original Female Character(s)





	Last Christmas [one-shot]

Although Taekwoon wasn’t a fan of parties, he didn’t mind them as long as his group of friends were in attendance. Said friends were scattered around the place; some dancing, some flirting, while he stuck to the bar, slowly sipping on his wine.

“Hi!” a lady suddenly approached him, “are you here alone?”

“Uh…”

“Okay, what I really meant was, are you single?”

Taekwoon was quite surprised by the lady’s boldness; he wasn’t used to such approaches.

“What?”

The look on his face must have appeared amusing to the lady, for she giggled at his reaction.

“Don’t worry, I’m not asking for myself. I’m asking for my friend over there,” she pointed.

Taekwoon’s eyes followed her finger and landed on another lady, who looked like she was ready to bury her friend alive. When she caught his gaze, she gave an apologetic nod.

“She doesn’t look interested,” he said.

The lady smirked, “ _ooh_. Does that mean you are?”

“What? No. I mean, I, uh…”

“I’m sending her your way,” she laughed and went towards her friend.

Taekwoon hid his face in embarrassment. Minutes later, there was a small commotion behind him.

“…not getting away with this. Just you wait!”

“Yeah, I love you too, honey!”

A presence beside him made Taekwoon look up and into the eyes of the lady’s friend.

“I apologize for my friend’s behavior,” she said, “I hope you’re not offended.”

“No, it’s alright,” Taekwoon nodded, “my friends are worse.”

The comment earned him a laugh from her and he found himself smiling too.

“You don’t have to be here if you don’t want to.”

“Well, I was dragged to this party by the friend you just met, who, has apparently decided to vanish after planting me here. And sitting here is much better than being surrounded by dozens of other people,” she rolled her eyes, “I hate parties.”

Taekwoon chuckled at the action.

“I’m Jung Taekwoon.”

“Chae Hansol.”

“Nice to meet you, Hansol-sshi,” Taekwoon tipped his glass slightly, “I don’t like parties too, but if my friends are with me, then I don’t mind.”

“Did they abandon you here too?”

He laughed, “no, I planted myself here.”

Hansol ordered a cocktail for herself, and the next few minutes were spent in silence. Taekwoon scanned the place to try to locate at least one of his friends, but it was fruitless. He did, however, spot someone he _didn’t_ want to see and groaned.

“Is something wrong?” Hansol asked.

“Just…a person I don’t wanna see,” he sighed, “didn’t expect her to show up here.”

“An ex? Did it end ugly?”

Taekwoon shook his head, “we never started. In fact, she regarded my confession as a joke in front of an audience.”

Hansol frowned, “that’s horrible. Of her, obviously.”

“Mmhmm. Worst Christmas ever.”

“What?!” she exclaimed, “oh man, _Last Christmas_ come to life.”

Taekwoon shot her a wry smile, “tell me about it.”

“Uh…Taekwoon-sshi, is Ms. _Last Christmas_ wearing a gold sparkly dress and with huge wavy hair?”

“How did you know?”

“Because she’s headed our way and staring right at you.”

Before Taekwoon could even attempt to turn and look, someone tapped him on the shoulder. He groaned again mentally and turned around.

“Taekwoon oppa! It’s been a while!”

He managed to force a small smile, “hi Heejoo.”

The girl named Heejoo tried to pull Taekwoon into a hug, but he leaned back instinctively.

“Why?” she smirked, “do you still like me?”

And then he felt Hansol rest her chin on his shoulder, her arm looping into his. Taekwoon tensed.

“Heejoo? Is she the friend you told me about before?” Hansol asked nonchalantly.

“Uh…” he cleared his throat awkwardly, “yeah…”

Surprise was evident on Heejoo’s face. And then her expression turned sour.

“You got yourself a girlfriend, I see.”

“I’ve been waiting to meet you, Heejoo-sshi!” Hansol beamed and held out her hand, “Taekwoon told me about what happened between you and him.”

Heejoo stared at Hansol, “what?”

“Well, I wanted to thank you for giving him up, if not I wouldn’t have been able to meet him. Taekwoon is an amazing guy,” Hansol made a surprising move by kissing Taekwoon’s cheek, “pity you won’t ever know that.”

Even after Heejoo stomped off angrily and Hansol moved away from him, Taekwoon was still frozen in his spot.

“Taekwoon-sshi? Are you alright? Did I go too far? I’m sorry, I—”

“N-no, it’s okay,” Taekwoon stuttered, “um…thank you…for what you did there…”

Hansol relaxed, “I thought I offended you somehow. Well, at least now you know you’re rid of her completely.”

“Thank you,” he nodded, “again.”

“Pardon me for asking but, how on earth did you even fall for someone like her?”

“I guess I was blind.”

“Soooollll!!!”

Hansol’s friend stumbled up to the pair, obviously drunk.

“Oh gosh, how did she manage to get herself wasted in such a short period of time?!”

“Do you need help?”

Hansol nodded while struggling to hold her friend upright, “can you help me call for a taxi? I should bring her home.”

“Sure,” Taekwoon booked a taxi via a mobile app, and got a response almost immediately.

A notification informing that the taxi was arriving soon popped up.

“Gosh, can you stay on your feet, woman?!” Hansol struggled to keep her friend upright.

“Here, put her on my back,” Taekwoon offered.

“Are you sure?”

Taekwoon crouched and waited for Hansol to maneuver her friend onto his back. When she finally did, he gestured for her to lead the way out.

“Thanks, Taekwoon-sshi,” Hansol smiled before getting into the vehicle herself, “it was nice meeting you.”

“I feel the same,” Taekwoon returned the smile, “take care…”

Hansol hesitated for a split second, then nodded and closed the door, and the taxi drove off into the night. Taekwoon sighed and returned inside.

“Hyung! Where did you go?” Wonshik was at the bar.

“Outside, for some fresh air,” Taekwoon lied; he didn’t want his friends bombarding him with questions.

“Do you wanna leave already?” Wonshik asked, “I can go get the rest.”

“No, it’s fine. Let them know I’ve gone home. I’ll see you guys on Monday.”

The younger nodded, “okay. Bye hyung.”

\----

The entire weekend Taekwoon couldn’t stop thinking about Hansol. He didn’t feel anything extraordinary when they started talking, but after she voluntarily helped him out of the situation with Heejoo, things kinda changed.

By the time Monday rolled around, Taekwoon was pretty much a zombie. Sleep didn’t come easy that weekend, and for someone who loves sleeping more than the average person, that was highly unusual.

He reached the office 20 minutes earlier than his usual timing, with a cup of black coffee in hand. He preferred sweeter stuff usually, but he needed the kick to survive the morning at least; there was a client meeting he had to participate in.

“You’re early,” Hakyeon commented, “and you look like shit.”

“Mm, thanks,” Taekwoon mumbled as he settled into his cubicle.

“Good morning, Taekwoon hyung!” Jaehwan yelled from across the office.

He grimaced at the loudness and gave a half-hearted wave to the younger.

“Were you at another party without us?” Hongbin smirked.

“Must’ve been wild,” Sanghyuk added.

“Shut up and go away,” Taekwoon rolled his eyes, “wait, where’s Wonshik?”

“Uncontactable since yesterday,” Hakyeon said; it was a common occurrence.

Taekwoon sighed, “he better be here before the meeting starts or we’re all dead.”

Just like Taekwoon expected, Wonshik only torpedoed in 10 minutes before the client meeting.

“Do I look decent?”

“Way better than Taekwoon,” Hakyeon tossed him the flash drive for the meeting, “let’s go.”

“My friends are wonderful,” Taekwoon muttered to himself.

He followed them into the conference room, which the office administrator had already finished setting up for the meeting. 5 minutes before the appointed time, 4 representatives from the client company entered the room. Taekwoon looked up from his laptop and froze. Hansol was one of them, and she was staring at him too.

“Chae Hansol-sshi?”

“Jung Taekwoon-sshi?”

The short exchange was enough to grab the attention of everyone else in the room.

“Oh, you know each other?” the lead representative smiled, “this shall be a good one, then.”

Taekwoon could feel his friends’ burning stares at him, but thankfully, there was no time for them to hound him with questions. Yet. He was suddenly glad he didn’t have to lead the meeting; he wouldn’t be able to fully focus.

Two hours later, the meeting concluded on a highly positive note. Hansol excused herself to the restroom and threw a quick glance in Taekwoon’s direction. He waited two minutes before slipping out of the room while Hakyeon and Wonshik were still engaged in an extended discussion with the lead representative.

He found Hansol easily.

“Hi. Again.”

She smiled, “who knew we would meet again so soon?”

“I know…it’s amazing.”

“That was a very productive meeting. The one who led it, who is he?”

“Kim Wonshik. He’s one of our best.”

Hansol nodded, “indeed. He’s really good. Amazing visuals, too.”

Something must have shown on Taekwoon’s face, because Hansol was suddenly laughing.

“Are you jealous?” she teased, “don’t worry, he’s not my type.”

Taekwoon avoided her gaze and awkwardly cleared his throat.

“You know, I really regretted not asking for your number that day at the party.”

Her words surprised him.

“What?”

“I only realized how much I wanted to see you again when I was halfway home,” Hansol chuckled, “silly, huh? You probably don’t even feel the same.”

“No,” Taekwoon responded a tad too quickly; he caught a flash of emotion on Hansol’s face and hurriedly corrected himself, “I mean, no, you’re wrong. I do feel the same. As you.”

Hansol stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

“You were all I could think of the whole weekend,” he confessed, “I really wanted to see you again, too.”

“It must be a Christmas miracle that we met again, then.”

Taekwoon nodded, “it is.”

“Say, do you have any plans on Christmas?”

He shook his head, “are you asking me out on a date?”

“Yes,” she beamed, “so what do you say?”

Taekwoon pretended to ponder, “I don’t know… _Last Christmas_ had been horrible…”

“Hey, _this year, to save you from tears, you’ll give it to someone special_ , remember?” Hansol played along, pointing at herself.

“ _Someone special_ ,” Taekwoon echoed, unable to control the smile that was growing wider, “it’s a date, then.”


End file.
